


milky way, where we should meet

by moonstwo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstwo/pseuds/moonstwo
Summary: Rush hour on Seoul’s metro system is hell.It’s the deepest level of hell, Kyungsoo thinks, its fires fanned by the slowly flickering flames of impatience that comes off in waves from the throng of commuters jammed shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest in its small cabins every morning.(morning commute baeksoo)





	milky way, where we should meet

**Author's Note:**

> first posted this on my tumblr in 12/9/2014 under a different title, and i'm just migrating this over here because it's easier to keep track of things here!

**_This stop is Yeonsinnae Station, Yeonsinnae Station. The doors are on your right. The doors are on your right. You can transfer to Line Number 6._ **

 

Rush hour on Seoul’s metro system is hell.  
  
It’s the deepest level of hell, Kyungsoo thinks, its fires fanned by the slowly flickering flames of impatience that comes off in waves from the throng of commuters jammed shoulder to shoulder, chest to chest in its small cabins every morning.  
  
It’s a shame Kyungsoo lived so far from his office in Seocho-gu but being a fresh college graduate with a shitty entry level job means he could barely cover his monthly expenses, let alone maintain a costly apartment in an upmarket area. But now, when he’s stuck between a grimy wall and someone else’s damp armpit, he thinks he would give an arm, a leg and even his right lung just to be spared from anymore rush hour commutes on the metro.  


 

**_This stop is Chungmuro Station, Chungmuro Station. The doors are on your right. You can transfer to the Blue Line, Line Number 4._ **

  
  
As soon as the door opens, the crowd surges towards the exit, leaving the cabin with pockets of free space. Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath, thankful that he’s finally rid of Mr. Armpit, but the relief is short-lived. A new crowd of people shove their way into the cabin and Kyungsoo quickly finds himself backed up against the wall, boxed in a little too uncomfortably by a young man in business attire.  
  
His hands are placed on either side of Kyungsoo’s head to give him leverage to balance against the tsunami-like push of people trying to fit themselves into the already full cabin. It’s a tight squeeze in this corner, and Kyungsoo squirms to find a comfortable position in the cage of his arms. The stranger shifts back to put more space between them and flashes Kyungsoo an apologetic half-smile, and Kyungsoo feels strangely dizzy.  
  
All of a sudden, the train starts to move back into motion and the unexpected jerk tips the stranger forward. His lips miss Kyungsoo’s by centimetres, brushing, only barely, against his cheek instead as the stranger falls forward into Kyungsoo’s chest. The heat of plush thighs against his own makes Kyungsoo’s heart thump unusually loud if only for a split-second and the stranger is pushing himself away, apologies spilling off his tongue.  
  
“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry, I’m SO sorry, I lost my balance and I, I-”  
  
His voice was clear, coloured only slightly by a hint of hoarseness, like he had yet to clear the sleep from his throat. It was music to Kyungsoo’s ears, and he replies with a bashful “it’s alright” before quickly averting his eyes from the other’s bright-eyed gaze.

  
  
**_This stop is Oksu Station, Oksu Station. The doors are on your right._**

  
  
“Anyway, hi. I’m uh, I’m Baekhyun.”  
  
“Kyungsoo.”  
  
“…It’s pretty crowded on the metro system isn’t it?”  
  
“…Yeah.”  
  
Time seemed to move excruciatingly slow as Kyungsoo fails to keep up Baekhyun’s attempt at a conversation. They were standing agonisingly close to each other and he couldn’t do so much as breathe without his breath tickling Baekhyun’s cheek, making the tips of his hair dance. How could he speak?  
  
Baekhyun however, didn’t seem too affected by Kyungsoo’s silence. He hums to the rhythm of the train bumping on the tracks, he whines when the man behind him leans too much into him. He’s sharp and amazingly witty, pointing out the strange habits of Seoul’s morning commuters quietly to Kyungsoo and then revelling in the amused smiles Kyungsoo returns.  
  
It’s when he does a particularly fantastic impression of an older man sleeping slack-jawed and drooling that Kyungsoo loses it. He can’t move his hands so he presses his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder and wheezes silently into his jacket, shoulders shaking unashamedly with laughter. It’s only when he stops to catch his breath that he realises his chin was resting a bit too comfortably on Baekhyun’s shoulder. A dull red flush was now creeping up from under the other boy’s shirt collar, and seeping into his ears.  
  
“Oh!” Kyungsoo pulls away immediately. “I’m sorry.” The swooping sensation in his gut only intensifies when Baekhyun smiles at him, straight white teeth glinting as he tells Kyungsoo it’s okay and delves into another impression.

  
  
**_This stop is Seoul National University of Education Station, Seoul National University of Education Station Station. The doors are on your right. You can transfer to the Circle Line, Line Number 2._**

  
  
The force pushing them together is released as the crowd surges once again towards the exit. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo get off the train, falling into an easy step together as they walk. It’s not as packed as it was in the train but they still walk close, shoulders brushing as they head towards the stairs that led to different transfer platforms.  
  
Baekhyun tugs Kyungsoo gently to a corner, so they are out of the way of the school of tie-wearing fish swimming upstream. “I’m headed towards Gangnam,” he nods in the direction of his platform. “How about you?”  
  
“Seocho for me.”  
  
“I see. So I guess this is where we part.”  
  
“Yeah. Thank God, I was wondering when I’d be rid of you.” Kyungsoo quips and his companion laughs, a nervous ha HA ha that trails off into a wheeze.  
  
Kyungsoo looks up at the train schedule. The next train arrives in 3 minutes and if he runs he just might make it. “Well then, goodbye! It was nice talking to you.” He adjusts the straps of his bag and turns on his heel when Baekhyun calls out.  
  
“Hey Kyungsoo! I, I want to, uh-” Baekhyun hesitates, and fiddles with his phone in his right hand. His eyes flicker nervously from Kyungsoo to the phone and back to Kyungsoo again.  
  
“You wanted?” His voice catches on the glimmer of hope growing in his chest.  
  
“I wanted to…I wanted to tell you to have a great day!” Kyungsoo releases the breath he didn’t know he was holding, feeling strangely deflated. Baekhyun is laughing but he looks a little crestfallen as well, pocketing his phone and giving Kyungsoo a two-fingered salute as he backs away slowly towards the exit that led him to his platform.  
  
Baekhyun keeps turning to wave at Kyungsoo, almost bumping into a few disgruntled elders, and it’s not until he disappears around a turn that Kyungsoo reluctantly drags his heels to his own platform.  
  
The universe was kind enough to offer respite in hell in the form of Byun Baekhyun but who knows when they’ll feel merciful enough to send him to Kyungsoo again.

  
  
**_The train is approaching the station. The train is approaching the station._**

  
  
He hasn’t seen Baekhyun in a week. It’s not like he makes a conscious effort but he’s boarded the train every day at the same time, and stood in the same cabin but whenever the robotic female voice announces the train’s arrival in Chungmuro Station, he peeks towards the door only to be disappointed when it isn’t Baekhyun that emerges from the throng to say hello to him.  
  
Kyungsoo shakes the thought of his rectangular smile and raspy laugh from his mind and sighs. Perhaps he should give up. Almost 10 million people ride on the metro every day, what are the chances of him ever seeing Baekhyun again?  
  
At least it’s Friday night and he has the whole weekend free to nurse a bottle of wine (or two) to mourn a missed opportunity. The train’s doors finally opens and Kyungsoo steps in, making a beeline for a free seat at the corner of the row where he can catch up on some sleep.  
  
As soon as he takes a step though, he feels a firm hand clap on his shoulder. The hair on the back of his neck stands as if he knew who was there. A familiar voice, sweet as caramelised biscuits calls out to him.  
  
“Hi Kyungsoo.”

  
  ** _Please mind the platform gap._**

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to ask 2014 me though, why would anyone introduce themselves suddenly after falling into you on public transport???


End file.
